Youkai Hajimemashita!
by Ahryung-Nim
Summary: Naraku finally died, right now our Heroes are married, and will soon have children, Rin who recently joined her Lord is about to go to his empire, a sweet advanture about a sweet child who has a somewhat hopeless love for a Demon, shall her feelings be recognized?
1. Introduction Before meeting

_What difference… Are there between us? Why does things end like this?  
_

-

Well you might think this story is confusing, but there is a start… __

  
In a peaceful village, lived a family, a mother, a father, with their children, one of them was called Rin, she was the cutest, the prettiest, and the kindest…  
Some of her sisters we're jealous of her because their parents only liked her…  
Rin wasn't very close to her sisters, except Suzuna, who was the youngest of her sisters, and of course, her brother, Koru, they we're a happy family, until one day, when their parents decided to move to another village…  
"Where are we going, daddy?"  
"We're going in another village so we can stay there for winter, it will be a little more warmer than where we are now… The lands of west are the best as we heard…"  
"Oh, the lands of west? Well I thought south was warm…"  
"Yes but its full of mean demons… Who would love to eat you girls alive…" their father said in a teasing voice, the girls started to tremble, (they we're scared of course) but Koru wasn't, he was brave… In fact he was the oldest…

"Humph! I am not scared of demons…"

"You are right, better be scared of thieves…"

"Thieves?"  
The girls eyes been shining as they heard that word

"yes thieves… There are a lot of thieves in the west lands"

"why didn't you said so?"

"Well I was afraid you all would have got scared…"

"…But Rin thought thieves are humans… So why would humans harm humans?"  
Rin's sisters looked at her, sheesh! Why does SHE have to answer that… Why does SHE have to be the most 'loved' one? She is ALWAYS lucky… ALWAYS…

Rin's dad looked at her smiling, he petted her in the head "Haha! Yes, but humans aren't very confident, Rin, some of them are mean and unkind, you are young, you can't understand"  
After all she was just 6 years old…  
"Yes papa!"  
She smiled and turned to her mommy, "Momma, when is Rin and her sisters going to make it to the new village?"  
Her mother smiled at her "very soon.."  
Time went, as they packed and took off…

Some hours later, they heard noises, they we're already deep in the forest, Rin's mother whispered to her husband, "What was that noise? Aren't we supposed to be there yet?"  
"Yes we we're supposed to, but I guess I took a wrong turn…"  
At that very moment the noise came louder, and louder and boom! Thieves appeared, "Thieves! How could they get so close! Quick! Run, and take the children with you!"  
"But… Sweetheart… What about you…"  
"JUST RUN!"  
She nodded and ran holding the hands of her 4 daughters with her son fallowing…  
She turned one last minute and saw probably the last time her husband, the thieves took all the stuff and slaughtered Rin's father…  
Rin yelled "Papa!"  
She cried and yelled his name many times, her big brother held her in his arms, "It's too late… We could never see him again… Pray for him so he could go in heaven…"  
"Papa… No…"  
Suzuna also cried, she was in the arms of her mother, the 2 other sisters was standing there, normal…  
"If it was his destiny, then we must all accept this …"  
"Yeah, it's fate…"  
Koru turned and looked at them with a mad look, "You two say that as if you never cared… Can't you see father sacrificed his life for us? If it wasn't him, we would all have died right now!"  
"No kidding! Well why didn't he let us die with him? He will remain lonely forever!"  
Rin couldn't stand this, she yelled at her 2 sisters, "BAKA! HOW CAN YOU TWO SAY THAT? PAPA PROTECTED RIN AND YOU BOTH! AND HE DID WHATEVER HE COULD TO HAVE US ALIVE RIGHT NOW! AND YOU SAY STUPID THINGS JUST BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE JEALOUS THAT PAPA NEVER ACTUALLY GAVE YOU PRESENTS! AND THAT HE NEVER ACTUALLY HUGGED YOU!"  
Rin said a lot, and koru and her mother sure agreed with that, "why you…"  
One of her sisters was about to hit her but the thieves already came, and slaughtered Rin's family before her very eyes…

"No…"  
The thieves we're about to kill her but she ran… Ran as fast as she could…  
And she hid herself behind a tree, that day, she knew her mouth coasted her despair, her hate, her sadness…

She went to the village where her father and mother was supposed to go, and went in the old house where they we're supposed to be…  
Sad as the years passed, the child had finally 8 years old… And still speechless…  
She was hated by the villagers…  
Hated by all…  
Hated by everybody…  
All sorts of people…  
Everyone…

_…Why do they dislike me?  
What have I ever done to deserve this?  
Rin is kind…  
She never harms anybody  
But why is she hated?_

She kept asking herself that question  
Everyday was a sad and bad day to her, everyday she was hit, kicked, slapped by villagers, who found her disgusting and creepy…  
Until one day…  
She decided to go to the forest for some food, or mainly to have fresh air, out of the village where the villagers hated her… Where they keep hitting her…  
In her great surprise she found the body of a handsome, (very beautiful…) young mature man, she knew it couldn't be a human, so it had to be a demon…  
He looked injured, she couldn't just… Leave him like that, or bring the villagers, It would of… You know … Be like :  
"OH! A DEMON! KILL IT WHILE IT'S WOUNDED!"  
Or…:  
"AH! A DEMON! QUICK… LETS KILL IT!"  
Maybe…:  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A DEMON! RUN FOR OUR LIVES!"

She rather do this on her own…  
She went and looked for some food, but each time she went for that…  
… She got hurt…  
Meanwhile Sesshomaru woke up, concluding somebody has seen him, and that somebody came to help him, he found food, water, in front of him… _Who could this be…?  
_And the scent came closer, _A human… A human child…  
_He still was swimming in his thoughts, until a sharp pain interrupted him, _I think I'll take a nap, I'll deal with this later…  
_He closed his eyes, and some minutes later, Rin came with some more food…  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes, (he didn't even dare look at her…) "No thanks…"  
Rin, was insisting… "I said no… I don't need it…"  
Rin, was disappointed, but in that moment, he asked her, "Where did you get those?"  
she looked surprised, "… You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"  
She didn't answer, but _smiled_…  
… Such a cute answer…  
And in that moment he actually had an eye contact with the kid…

_Why do you have to smile…  
Nothing is funny…  
I gave you a question  
I need an answer…  
A REAL answer…  
_  
She actually never smiled in years…  
(/Something I have to say…)  
Sesshomaru…  
Are you aware you made a human smile?  
You who hate humans?  
You who despise them?  
You who kill them?  
Slaughter them?  
Well you better get used to it…  
Because right now…  
I bet a human has a thing for you…  
(/End of something I have to say…)  
She was actually happy, when she returned at her village she started playing on her way(like lil' red robin hood…) to her new, best friend (like she thought).  
But then came the day when demons came to the village…  
Wolf demons…  
They killed all of the villagers, and Rin was going to be…  
Their last meal… Or most likely… Their dessert…  
She ran… In the forest, hoping to see that handsome lord…  
She ran…  
And ran…  
Until she knew he left…  
She shed tears…  
_Why… Did you left… While I needed you!  
_She tripped and fall… The wolves jumped to her and before their fangs seriously injured her, she prayed one last time…  
_I want to live…  
_…The wolves killed her…

…  
Poor thing

As Sesshomaru went back where he left Jaken and AhUn, he already heard Jaken's (annoying) frog voice croaking some words who shouldn't be said out loud…  
"YOU UNGRATEFUL DOG!"  
Just as he said that, Sesshomaru thrown a rock at his backhead… _Take that you insolent toad…_  
Of course he ignored his mumblings… But something unexpected came… A scent, of blood… And very familiar blood…  
_I know who this blood is…  
_He walked gracefully and entered the forest, Jaken wondered where he was going, and he realized his lord stopped walking, "Hum? OH!"  
Just ahead of them was lying on the ground a little girl wounded, dead, with no life in it…  
Sesshomaru looked calm, and Jaken, looked confused, he went closer, "Huh, I think she got killed by the wolves, milord?"  
He didn't talk, he just said: "I'll make another test…"  
And he pulled off tenseiga, _Interesting… I can see them, the demons of the underworld…  
_He just had to swing his sword, and they disappeared, easily…  
He then squatted and took Rin into his arms, and in his great surprise she opened her eyes, she was alive!  
He got up and walked back to complete his quest, still quiet…  
Rin knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to fallow him and that's what she did…  
Jaken, on the other hand blabbed, _Blabbing toad…_  
That's how their adventure started, and it is not even half done…

To be continued  
**This is the prologue, (I made this so that people who read my profile wont copy this story.  
Once ill have free time, ill update chapter 2…**


	2. Chapter 1: Come back

  
Rin started her new life and turned the page of her book, she was now traveling with a stubborn, (handsome) tough (and handsome) evil (AND handsome) demon  
She was now dancing, jumping, and even started talking!  
They realized Rin had a very cheering and pretty voice, unlike Jaken who had a croaky, and annoying voice like Sesshomaru thought, she was less annoying than him so he didn't mind her…

They traveled for long, so long, and every day, Rin grown up before their very eyes, (she still was little guys… Not even 13 years old…)

And then came the day where Naraku, Sesshomaru's worse enemy died… _Finally…  
Now was the start of a new life…  
_Rin was happy that that stupid, jerkhead, demonic, demon Naraku died and that FINALLY she will live forever with Sesshomaru, but she had to wait until her lord's empire was finished…  
_Flashback  
"Lord Sesshomaru… You are going to leave me here? At this village?"  
The lord looked at the little child and nodded, "Yes, this is temporary; you won't stay here all your life, just until the empire is done…"  
"Ah, but are the villagers kind?"  
"Yes, they have nothing to do with the villagers from your natal village…"  
"And… Will I be happy?..."  
"… What do you mean Rin?"  
"Rin wondered, will she be happy? Without you milord?"_

He couldn't answer, that's what RIn thought, so she simply said "It's ok, since I won't stay here forever… You will come back for me, right? Milord?"  
"… Yes…"  
She smiled, and hugged her lord, he was too tall, so she actually hugged his waist…  
She then looked at her lord for the last time, he was riding on his magic cloud, she waved, and it's the last time she ever saw him…  
_Goodbye, Sesshomaru, I hope I will see you soon! Or… Later…!  
_**Now…**_  
_"DAMN! YOU LITTLE KID! GET BACK HERE!"  
"Eh! Lord Inuyasha, you can't catch me!"  
Rin was running down a long long hall fallowed by Sesshomaru's little brother, Inuyasha, apparently she stole something of his, but the author can't quite look at it…  
Ah yes! She stole a secret scroll of Kaede's, who has been giving to Inuyasha so he could (of course) keep it out of demons… Rin took it, just for fun…

He then jumped and catched the girl from behind (no… Not THAT behind…) "HEY! Gotcha'!"  
"Let me goo! Lord Inuyasha!"  
"DO YOU KNOW YOU COULD OF GET ME INTO LOTS OF TROUBLE?"  
Rin nodded nervously, "Oh, please do not judge me, lord Inuyasha! Rin is bored, she doesn't know what to do, usually she teases Jaken, but now that he's gone… I…"  
Inuyasha lost his mad tone, indeed she was alone know, he couldn't bring up Sesshomaru back at her mind or she will get emotional, and of course, Kagome will …. He rather not think of it…  
_  
_He took the girl in her room (not her all life room…) and told her, "It's ok, the importance is that it's not damaged, just sit here and do nothing while Lady kaede and Kagome make dinner… DON'T MOVE!"  
"_Hai!_(meaning yes in Japanese)"  
At the moment Inuyasha closed the door she sighed of exhaustion, _When will he come for me? I feel so… So… Forgotten… *sigh* I sure hope he will come for me now… Lord Inuyasha isn't fun, and Rin feels bad, Kohaku won't come right now… And… Oh I don't know, maybe I'm too hard, it's not that bad, I mean at least the villagers are nice, not like the other villagers from my village… It's better to be positive…  
_Yes, she better be positive, positive is a word Sesshomaru taught her, he told her it was good to be positive, it helps in many situations.

Rin took a short 30 minute nap, and then got awoken by Inuyasha, "Hey, wake up, it's dinner time"  
"Hurm…Er… Oh, Lord Inuyasha, hum, yes I am coming!"  
She then walked through the garden and went in Lady Kaede's home, who was 4 feet away "Good Evening Rin! Ye came after all!"  
"Of course I did! How can I can't come while Lady Kaede and Lady Kagome's delicious dinner is being cooked!"  
"Oh, Rin, don't flatter me please!"  
They all ate supper like a real family, they talked laughed, the only one who didn't laugh or talk was Rin, she felt uncomfortable, Kagome was curious, "Rin? Is anything wrong?"  
"Eh? Oh, no, everything is fine…"  
"You sure?" A childish voice interrupted her, "Shippo!"  
"Rin, you don't look so good, what's wrong?"  
"Ehm, nothing, I didn't sleep well last night, that's all…"  
Inuyasha interrupted her, "What? But you took a nap not so long ago!"  
"It's still not enough…"  
Inuyasha sighed, GIRLS! They just have to come up with ideas, he is a dog after all and he can smell lies anytime! But since he is just a 'hanyou' his senses aren't as keen as Sesshomaru's who is a taiyoukai…

Rin got up, thanked Kaede and Kagome for the meal, and went to her room, she couldn't sleep, and then a voice woke her up…  
It was in Kaede's home who was 4 feet away, (in the little garden) she could hear Kagome and Kaede talking, "Did you tell Rin? Kagome?"  
"No, she still doesn't know…"  
"Ye better tell her! I'm sure she will be very happy"  
"Yes I know, but it's better to tell her tomorrow…"  
_Huh? Tell what tomorrow? What's going on?_ She wondered…  
"Ye are right, better tell her tomorrow that she will meet up with Sesshomaru once more!"  
_Eh?  
_-  
_Lord Sesshomaru? COME BACK?  
_She smiled so widely and yelled of joy but suddenly put her hand on her mouth knowing kaede and Kagome will hear her, but finally they didn't! YES! HER LORD IS COMING!  
She jumped, smiled and finally closed her eyes _I'll dream of my Sesshomaru-Sama tonight! _Still happy.

_The next day…  
_"GOODMORNING! Fine day no?"  
Rin was running, jumping in the morning, greeting each villager who passes by, happy, full of joy, she kept thinking of lord Sesshomaru, _Will he really come for me? Is it true? Am I dreaming? OUCH! No, it's not a dream…  
_She then singed a song, with her pretty voice, cheerful as ever  
_  
_She stopped singing, some villagers we're around her, smiling, "Miss Rin, can you sing one more time? We appreciate your voice, it helps us a lot"  
She blushed and nodded, and singed again.  
Some time later, a voice disturbed her, "Well, if it isn't Rin!"  
"Kohaku! I thought you were at Sukina*(1) village!"  
"'Was' Now I'm back!" giggled teasingly the boy, Rin on the other hand smiled, "That's great! But, can I tell you something?"  
"Sure!"  
"Well…"-she whispered to Kohaku's ear-  
"NO KIDDING! THAT'S GREAT!"  
She instantly put her finger on his mouth "SHH! I discovered it by myself, nobody knows I know that, ok?"  
"Oh, okay…" He said in a somehow whispering voice…  
Rin then smiled and took Kohaku's hand, he blushed, "Euh, Rin, what are you doing?"  
"…? We're going to Play?"  
He blushed furiously, "Play…?Play what? Let me remind you I am just—"  
"No! Play fetch!"  
"What?"  
She ran still holding Kohaku's hand and went into the fields, he then realized she was fallowing a cat, fetch means fetching cats or dogs, kinda' like tag, but with animals, she then jumped and catched the cat, "Gotcha'! Ouch!"  
The cat scratched Rin's hand making it bleed, "Oww… That cat was mean! And it's black too!"  
"It must have smelled you belonged to a demon…"  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"Well Lord Sesshomaru revived you, your life belongs to him, you reek of his smell, you are his propriety, and cats can smell you know…"  
"Oh…"  
They stayed near each other, laughed and played at games, after all, they are both kids, but Kohaku was still more mature, he is 14 and Rin 11, even so… Kohaku looked upset, Rin sat next to him, "Kohaku? Is anything wrong?"  
"It's just… That your leaving, and I will, you know… Miss you…"  
"Oh, but don't worry! I will come back! Ill visit, I promise…"  
Kohaku had a secret, he actually was in love with Rin, she always was such an adorable girl and so kind to him, even if he still doesn't have his memories of Naraku back, he still remembers some flashbacks with Rin, but he knew his love for her was impossible since she loved Sesshomaru, and that Sesshomaru is going to get her back…

Huh? Speaking of Sesshomaru, a huge white dog demon was flying on the sky, "Lord Sesshomaru!"  
She ran, and waved at him "Lord Sesshomaru! Down here!"  
Just as he smelled the sweet scent of Rin, he went down and took his human form, and Rin couldn't wait, she just had to run and hug him, she got (unfortunately) interrupted by Jaken, "FOOLISH HUMAN! Do not hug lord Sesshomaru in public! Be respectful!"  
"OH! JAKEN-SAMA!"  
She then rushed and hugged the toad, "Choking! Not breathing!"  
Sesshomaru looked at Rin, (bored eyes) "Rin, you grown…"  
She blushed, "Hum, yes milord…"

He then turned to look at Kohaku, "well, if it isn't Kohaku, the dominated human used like a puppet by Naraku, you grown, and you became stronger I see…"  
He bowed down, "Yes, milord"  
Then came a familiar voice, "Ye came!"  
There was Lady Kaede, Kagome and of course, the _kawaii_ hanyou Inuyasha, "Humph! Of course he came, he wouldn't miss a chance to come back for _his_ propriety"  
Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, "Never speak this out-loud, you annoying hanyou"  
Rin blushed _I never thought he'd really mean it…_  
Kagome smiled, "Hey! Big Bro!"  
He just ignored the priestess, after all he hated priestesses more than anything, Rin on the other hand smiled, "so, Lord Sesshomaru…"  
Sesshomaru nodded, "Go and get your things, we will be leaving in an hour…"  
She happily nodded and went in her room…  
_  
_She dressed in one of her most beautiful kimono's given to her by Sesshomaru.  
And a weird voice surprised her suddenly, "So… You're leaving"  
"Oh, Gozu?*(2)"  
"I never thought you we're going to leave so soon"  
"No, it's been a year and a half since my lord left me here…"  
"Ah, I see…"  
Gozu then turned to the window and looked at Sesshomaru, "He really is handsome…"  
Rin blushed and nodded, "He sure is"  
Gozu then took Rin's hand and looked straight to her eyes, "However, you have to be careful, who knows what that demon could do to you"  
Rin took her _What the hell are you saying _look, "I really don't think Sesshomaru is the type of person who can harm people so easily"  
"Ahem"  
"… Okay it's exactly this type of person, but he is nice to Rin! And Rin wants to be with him forever!"  
Gozu sighed, this girl really is stubborn, whatever he does, she will still fallow her lord.

"Well, if this is really what you want then I can't stop you, I owe you my life"  
"It's okay, Gozu"  
She hugged her friend who is actually taller than her, but it's ok, Gozu is like her big brother, the one she never had, but who oddly rescued his life…

"Now, Gozu, can you excuse me? I have to change"  
"Okay, goodbye Rin"  
"Goodbye"  
Once Gozu reached the door and left her room, she dressed in her red kimono, with white birds and colorful stripes, she then put some lipstick and a necklace, she looked… Just wonderful

_I'm ready… I can go now! Go in my new life, in my destiny  
_-  
1- Not so long after Sesshomaru left Rin in the village, Kohaku left the village to go to Sukina's, where he met the east demon slayers…  
2- Gozu is a teenager who almost got killed by demons of the west lands, Rin by simple coincidence was going to get some flowers in the forest while she saw him with the demons, she recognized Sesshomaru's demons so she ordered them to leave Gozu alone, and that's what they did, from that day Gozu became a close friend to Rin, and like the big brother she never had.  
NOTE: Gozu is very handsome, he wears a black kimono and he has Black hair with green eyes, (short hair)

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 2: Get used to it

__-  
Rin came,  
Kagome and Sango on the squeezed "Awww! Rin you look so pretty!"  
She blushed, "hum, really?"

Then, there was a moment of silence…  
"So, I guess you will be leaving… Rin… We will miss you…"  
"I will miss you too! Lady Kagome…"  
"I'll miss you, Rin!"  
"Me too, lady Sango!"  
She wen't like that for 10 minutes, and then finally came time to leave…  
Rin entered the carriage, who was pulled by Ah Un, she then took a last look to the window, and waved at the villagers, all of Sango and Miroku's children we're waving at her, Kohaku was waving at her from the tree, and in the other side was Kagome and Kaede.  
Sesshomaru was riding his nimble cloud, which was followed by Ah Un.

She kept waving until her friends disappeared from the orison, they we're high on the sky, Rin asked Jaken, "Master Jaken, this 'empire' of lord Sesshomaru's, is it big?"  
Jaken looked at Rin as if she was stupid, "Rin, do you honestly think a lord as rich and as handsome as lord Sesshomaru wouldn't have an empire as big as a king's? Now who do you think he is?"  
Rin nodded, "You are right, Master Jaken…"  
She then sighed and took a deep breath, "Hum, I wonder… Master Jaken, shall we live in that castle forever?"  
He then looked surprised, "Of course! Why ask?"  
"Oh, no reason… I thought… Hum, never mind, it's not important"

An hour passed, Rin finally saw Lord Sesshomaru's empire, it was huge! "Oh my…"  
Ah Un and Sesshomaru went down to reach the ground, and in that right moment Rin jumped out of the carriage and looked at that wonderful Empire.

"It's wonderful! Lord Sesshomaru, are we really going to live here?"  
Sesshomaru nodded "Yes… It took some time… But it's finished right now, come, I'll show you the inside…"  
Rin happily nodded and fallowed her lord, she then wanted to hold his hand, but hesitated for one second, she didn't know her lord's intentions, so she better not try anything especially when Jaken's watching.

They we're standing in front of a huge door, it had two Dog Taiyoukai demon statues on the left and the right side, the door opened widely, there we're standing a bunch of Demon servants who bowed "Welcome back… Lord Sesshomaru… And Lady Rin"  
Rin looked surprised "Lady… Rin?"  
Sesshomaru mumbled _I told them to be a little more cheerful… Rin might be shocked…  
_Rin then smiled, "Oh ! Lord Sesshomaru, are all of these people your friends?"  
Sesshomaru made the _Where the hell did you brought that up _face "Well… They are just my servants"  
Rin sighed "Oh…" But then Smiled "But could they be Rin's friends too?"  
Sesshomaru nodded "Yes. I believe so if that's what _they _want" He said glaring to the servants.  
"W…Well of course we want to be her friend !"  
"Y…Yes!"  
_Good… _He thought  
"Oh Oh Lord Sesshomaru, can you show me the whole empire? Pleaaase?"  
Jaken yelled "What? How dare you ask Sesshomaru to do such a thing? Can't you see you're wasting his time!"  
Sesshomaru punched Jaken's head "It isn't a waste of time…"  
"Y…Yes milord…"  
Sesshomaru then looked at Rin, "Well then, Rin, shall I make you visit the empire?"  
She smiled "Oh, yes milord!"  
Sesshomaru then took her and showed her the whole empire, a room then another, and then, he finally showed her to her room.  
Sesshomaru opened the door and told her "This is your personal area, or you're so called 'room'"

Rin's eyes widened, and a huge "oooh" came out of her mouth, her room was just beautiful! It was huge! There was a 2 size bed, a balcony which has the view of the whole west lands, a personal business room (Bathroom), and a wardrobe full of wonderful kimono's that Sesshomaru carefully picked for her, on the other side of the room we're papers and some paint, Sesshomaru knew Rin liked drawing, so he also hired some of the greatest artists.  
"Lord Sesshomaru…This…This…" She started crying.  
Sesshomaru panicked "Euh… Rin, if you don't like it… Well I could still take you to another room, I mean, design another room for you…"  
"No, lord Sesshomaru, I am not crying of sadness, I'm crying of joy… I'm so happy to be here!"  
Sesshomaru was happy to hear that, he then thought Rin needed some time alone, to take an habitude of her room, so she will get used to it, "Well Rin, I'm going to let you alone, dinner will be ready soon"  
She nodded "Okay"  
As soon as he closed the door, she jumped to her bed and sighed of comfort "This place is amazing…"  
She just couldn't help it but smile, now everything will be okay…

She closed her eyes for a second and accidently slept…  
10 minutes later she was woken up by a mysterious man "Lady Rin, wake up, lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you at the dining room"  
She wasn't used to be so close to a man, so she panicked "Gwah! Who are you?"  
"Calm down Lady Rin… I won't harm you… I'm your personal servant, Ichio"  
"Eh?" Rin stopped her madness for a second and looked at Ichio, he looked oddly like Gozu, well that's what it looked like, and she wasn't very good for judging appearance, so she didn't bear to ask anything stupid.

"Lady Rin, please fallow me" he said softly  
Rin didn't like that title 'Lady' Rin, it didn't suit her, she rather be called 'Rin' Rather than a lady, it somehow didn't sound right…

They went through a long, long, long hall … And finally managed to the dining room, it was a short long very long japanese table full of delicious sushi and magnificent good-looking food, in the other side of the table we're sitting Sesshomaru still bored as ever.

Rin bowed respectfully to her lord, and sat right next to him.  
Sesshomaru wondered why she sat so close, while she could of go to a comfortable area over there, but he felt very nice with her near him.  
Jacken popped out of nowhere, and at the moment he saw them he yelled and opened his big mouth "RIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SO CLOSE TO LORD SESSHOMARU? Can't you see your annoying him?"  
Sesshomaru glared to Jaken, he made the look _don't butt into this.  
_Jaken stopped and decided to shut his mouth, Rin looked at Sesshomaru panicking, "Oh Lord Sesshomaru! I didn't know I was disturbing you! I'll move right now!"  
Sesshomaru stopped her "No No, it's alright"  
She smiled, "Oh okay"

As soon as dinner ended, Rin thanked her lord for the meal, and asked him the permission to go back to her room to be a little intimate, but Sesshomaru stopped her "Euh. Is there something wrong milord?" She asked confused.

"Rin… There is something I have to talk with you right now, may you please fallow me…" he said in a cold stunning voice while standing up.  
Rin was rather confused, but she fallowed her lord until they reached his own private room, (it isn't his chamber, it's more like his private space to think…)  
He sitted on the chair and put his hands on the desk, "Rin, there is something that I should inform you right away… " he said

"Oh, then I'm listening milord…" She said normally, but rather confused.  
"…In 3 days Rin, there is going to be a reunion here in my empire, there will be many demons coming" he said  
"? Well isn't that good news?" she said confused  
"For me and the empire it is, but for you, it is a danger that can't be escaped from…"he replied coldly.  
"Why so?"  
"…Rin, a child like you is a meal of feast for us demons…" he said bluntly.  
"… Oh my goodness!" She finally realized.

"Now Rin, listen carefully, I don't want you to leave your room, the reunion will last 8 hours in total, I will ask Ichio to bring you your food when you're at need."  
She nodded, "Yes milord, but what is so great by a demon's reunion?" she asked

"Demonic reunions are all about—Wait Rin, I don't think it has anything on your concern there"  
"Ah… Gomenasai, Sesshomaru-Sama" She excused herself politely.  
"Now Rin, you may go…"  
Rin nodded, "Hai, milord…" she bowed and left.  
Before entering Kaede's village, Jaken taught Rin all of the respective manners to do and act with her lord, she did it pretty well too…  
Once she closed the door of Sesshomaru's private space (or office) she sighed, "Demonic reunion? Hrm, Rin doesn't like that…" She then felt a huge _thump _on her chest, more like _Doki Doki _…  
? Was that some sort of feeling? She didn't know, she just felt a warmth, telling her something, or trying to tell her something.  
She wondered what it was, but she started feeling a little dizzy, she then decided to go to the kitchen to get some water, there she met some chiefs, they bowed as soon as they saw her, "What is it that you need, malady Rin?" They said respectfully.  
… What on earth did Sesshomaru told them?  
"Euh, please stand up, Rin doesn't like it when people bow down next to her…"  
"Hai"  
They stood up, she then asked for a glass of water, followed by a –Please-  
They immediately bought her the water she needed she drinked it and thanked the chiefs, she then wanted to wash the glass but the servants immediately stopped her, "NO! We will wash it! Please go back to what you we're doing lady Rin!" they said.  
Rin was confused, but nodded and went back to her room.  
Next to her door was Ichio, he bowed respectfully to her and added, "Is there anything you would need? Lady Rin"  
"No thank you, Ichio"  
"Alright, then if you do need something, I'll be in the kitchen helping the servants"  
"Okay"  
Once he left she entered her room and jumped on her bed, she wasn't used to this life, being with servants and being called 'Lady' Rin.  
She instantly missed her old life with Kaede, Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku also including her best friend Kohaku.  
Also, there will be a Demonic reunion in 3 days!  
What's with the spicy new lifeline?

But then she wondered, that's what she wanted, no? Being with lord Sesshomaru, and living together forever…  
_Rin doesn't understand… I wanted to be with Sesshomaru, but, it seems different, it seemed like I had a family back at the village…  
I miss everybody… But, I love my lord, and I want to stay with him forever…  
_Her heart started beating, she had that _thump _again, wonder what it could be…

But Rin thought of her feelings for once, has lord Sesshomaru EVER thought of something for her? Did he had some sort of special attraction to her? She never knew, he was always emotionless… She then figured her lord is an anti-social person.  
But she didn't care, she just wanted to keep her feelings, and as long as she is here with him, she will be eternally happy.

_Kami-Sama… Please, make me stay with my beloved lord forever, that my feelings for him one day reach him, have pity of me Kamisama, make sure I stay with the youkai Rin loves .  
Arrigatou .  
_  
This is the Story  
Of an so called 'Hopeless' love of a human girl and a TaiYoukai.

-To Be Continued-


	4. Chapter 3: Demonic Reunion Part 1

**PLEASE READ :  
In order for the FanFic To look more clear, (And for not to harm you reader's eyes…) It is highly recommended to switch the –light- to –dark- at the top menu below the Story's description, many of you readers might get your eyes harmed…  
Proceed on reading…  
**  
3 days have passed… Already  
Rin had been trying to adapt herself to her new life, dressing like a goddess, acting nobly, and being kind and generous, also commanding to her servants.  
It was really hard, bowing down to her lord at each meeting, smiling nervously when she meets someone new, at least taste her food (even if she doesn't want it…) it was as if she was being _Tamed by demons…  
_At last the demonic reunion has arrived, Sesshomaru carefully reminded Rin to stay at her room for 8 hours until it's done, 8 loong hours at her room doing nothing.

Ichio had orders to follow, feed Rin dinner, breakfeast and tea throughout the reunion, also accompany her when she is lonely.

**CHAPTER 3… DEMONIC REUNION PART 1… 1****st**** HOUR…  
**"Rin… Remember our talk 3 days ago?" Sesshomaru said before passing by the hall  
Rin nodded, "Yes milord… Rin remembers…"  
Sesshomaru nodded, good, he was now at ease.  
Rin was in front of her room door waiting until the reunion will start, after all she was going to be in her room for quite some time, Sesshomaru sat down a chair with 1 huge demon head on it, he was wearing a dark kimono and tied his hair as a ponytail, almost like his father, in order to look more serious.  
His kimono was slightly open, (oh so attractive! w) and put his hand holding his head to make sure these 8 hours won't kill him of boredom.**  
**Jaken looked through the window, "Milord… They are coming! Should I open the door?"  
Sesshomaru nodded…  
And let the Reunion… BEGIN!

As soon as the door opened, many noble yet strong beautiful demons entered, one looked a little like Naraku, another one looked exactly like a woman, other was huge and had a strong builded body, all sorts of demons came, as soon as they came in front of Sesshomaru they bowed to show respect.  
Sesshomaru then stood up, and announced the start of the reunion.

All of the demons sat in a chair from a looooong rectangular table, Jaken came from the kitchen to give the demons some Sake.

That toad was however still useless…

Rin, on the other hand entered her room, like Sesshomaru ordered, making sure the demons have already entered.  
Rin closed slightly the door and sat on her bed, she looked at her roof for over 10 minutes, she later on realized she was already bored to death, what could she possibly do on these 8 hours?  
Ichio knocked, "Lady Rin, I brought you your breakfast…" Rin opened the door, Ichio bowed and gave her her plate of food, Ichio then asked "Is there anything else you would need, Lady Rin?"  
Rin nodded, "Please stay with me Ichio"  
Ichio looked surprised, he didn't thought she'd ask that sort of request, "You… Want me to stay?"  
Rin nodded "Yes, Rin is really lonely, she doesn't want to be all alone, please stay with me for the 1st hour!"  
Ichio sighed, he had no choice, silly child, his orders weren't to accompany her but to serve her, but it didn't matter, it was an order, "Alright… But if the chiefs call me then I have no choice but to go…" He simply added.  
Rin nodded, "It's okay…"  
Ichio then sat down the ground, Rin had her mad look, "Ichio! Don't sit on the ground! Sit on Rin's bed!" Ichio nodded, and sat down, -In a respectul Manner-  
Rin then sat next to him, and looked at him, "Ichio… What do lord Sesshomaru actually do in a demonic reunion? And why does it have to be now?" She asked.  
Ichio had a moment of silence and then added, "Well, you see lady Rin, when a demon get's a new home or rather 'empire' demon's from nearby lands come and visit this demon's land, they then talk and try to approve of some subjects, it's almost like a ball, except with demons… The host has to wait for the demons approval, a simple scroll must be signed in order to put peace into this demon's land, if the nearby demon's doesn't like Sesshomaru-Sama's empire, or rather they don't like Sesshomaru-sama, then they will sign a contract of war, knowing they will never have peace…"  
Rin looked at Ichio confused, she didn't understand anything at all, she just understood in a simple manner , "So, this means if lord Sesshomaru isn't liked by these demons, they will have a war?"  
Ichio nodded, "But do not fear, Sesshomaru is respected by all demon's of the nearby lands, he will surely be loved"

**2****nd**** HOUR…  
**Ichio was still at Rin's room, this time he was telling her a naptime story, Rin couldn't sleep, nor take a short morning nap, she was just thinking about the reunion…  
"Lady Rin… Why is it you can't sleep?"  
"Ano… It's just… Rin is thinking about how Sesshomaru – sama is doing with the demons…"  
Ichio sighed, with a small smile while he was at it, he was very gentle, "Like I said, do not fear Lady Rin, Lord Sesshomaru is respected by everybody… Now close your eyes, and when you wake up, I'll bring you some tea…" He said while kissing her on the forehead, he then closed the door lightly and left the room.  
Ichio was taught to be gentle with Rin, she was a child after all, she didn't yet entered puberty… However…  
Ichio was told to watch over Rin UNTIL she enters that state, making him stay her personal servant when she grows up will be a serious manner, even Ichio doesn't know what will happen in the next years, how will his future come out to be? Will he stay at this empire? He doesn't know…  
At the demonic reunion…  
"Well now… Like we all agreed, let's settle one thing, from this day on I* Raoul, shall be the Youkai Leader Of The month!" A random demon said.  
The female leaders disagreed, "What? You? HA! Not even able to please a woman there you want to lead an entire land? Lord Sesshomaru is best suited for it…"  
Sesshomaru didn't give a single care in the world, actually, he didn't talk the whole reunion.  
"Sesshomaru is indeed a leader, but it doesn't mean he always should be chosen!"  
"Yes he should since he's the only mature one!"  
_  
_"NO WAY! What about lady Kazume? She's even more suitable!"  
"-_-; But she never comes!"  
_  
_"You are all immature, we're in a reunion not a setting game, Lord Sesshomaru is suited but he too has in need of free time! And also, Raoul, quit your jealousy for a bit, a Lezard* Youkai like you should know best for your kingdom, if you're not best for your own kingdom then you wouldn't for the demonic society"

Sesshomaru like always didn't give a care in the world, compliment or insult.  
**DEMONIC REUNION 3****rd**** HOUR…**

Meanwhile, Ichio brought Rin's tea, she was still sleeping, he smiled and just put the tea near her and closes slightly the door, he sat nearby the room and unconsciously (without knowing) slept

He was actually dreaming of something, what could it be?  
-To Be Continued-

**Hello, I'm so sorry for this short chapter, I'm very busy right now and I have to work loads! I am on 4 different websites writing different stories, and it is so hard keeping up, I also have to file up Korean files just to manage to write more stories! Please review, it's nice having reviews it makes me stronger!  
The next chapter will be released Soon, it will be about Ichio's dream, (which will probably include his past…)  
**  
**ALSO… I have to write chapters of my other fanfic, "ITS HER ITS SHE ITS PUCCA!" and Youkai Hajimemashita!  
Please be patient, the next chapter (Don't leave Onii-Chan!/Demonic Reunion pt 2) will be out soon. Keep on supporting!**


	5. Chapter 4: Demonic Reunion Part 2

**CHAPTER 4… DEMONIC REUNION PART 2 … 3****rd**** HOUR…  
**Ichio is somehow dreaming, but what is he dreaming about?  
_Don't leave onii-Chan!_

-  
"Onii-Chan, where are we going?" Said Young Ichio while holding a young boy's hand (who was a few years older)  
"We're leaving, momma betrayed us, she promised she will always be loyal to father even if he's dead, and to think she will break that promise by being another man's woman… "  
"But… If we're going, then where are we going, Onii-Chan?"  
"I have no possible idea, Ichio, but, we have to find a village somewhere, and get stronger! That way we will be able to avenge the death of our Father!"

Ichio and the mysterious boy went deep down in a demonic Forest who was –Endless…-

As young Ichio held tightly his so called –Onii-Chan's- Hand, he eventually felt a chill, "Hey, Onii-Chan, are we lost?"  
"I'm afraid so Ichio… But don't worry! Kamisama will guide us!"  
Just as he said that an very odd noise frightened them to death.  
"Guh, Onii-Chan… What was that…"  
"Dunno', fallow me Ichio and be quiet"  
As they fallowed the sound, it suddenly became words, as they pushed the leafs away they saw 2 very tough looking demons with horns…

"IDIOT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BREAK IT? Oh god, TaiYoukai*-Sama will KILL US! AND BREAK OUR NECKS TOO!"  
"Tcheh! It's your fault too! You pushed me and then we broke it! But it will be okay if we bring something else useful to TaiYoukai-Sama, then I'm Pretty sure he will not punish us so severally…"  
"Hmm, then what should we bring?..."

"Onii-chan, I'm scared!"  
"SHH! Ichio be quiet! We have to get pass these demons so we won't cause any trouble!"  
Just as they backed down, they hitted a huge chest,  
"Well now, what are we having here? OII! Tribus! Tchao! I just found delicious lookin' Meat!"  
"LET US GOO!"  
"Onii-Chan!"

"GoodJob Kazuma!"  
"Yeah! 2 baits in 1 day, how delightful!  
"Ugh!"

"Hey wait, Kazuma, Tchao, I just thought that, if we bring those two, maybe TaiYoukai-Sama will forgive us!"  
"What d'you mean Tribus?"  
"I mean, since we broke the Ki* Jar that TaiYoukai-Sama asked us to bring, then we should bring these two humans as a token of apology! That way we will avoid punishment or worse…"  
"…! That's right! Your smarter than I thought Tribus! Well now you two, guess you won't be eaten right away, our lord is waiting for you two, now cmon'!"  
"AHH! Noo! Onii-Chan!"  
"ICHIO! No, let my brother go! Take me instead!"  
"No way, we will take you both!"  
As soon as that mysterious nii-chan suddenly bite the demon's arm, he let go  
"UGH! Brat! Kazuma! Catch him! We'll take that small moron first…"  
"Hai!"  
"ONII-CHAN!"  
"ICHIO! I swear to god I'll bring you back by all means! Be brave Ichio!"  
"No… ONII-CHAN DON'T GO!"  
He couldn't finish, as the demon Kazuma ran after him…

As Tchao and Tribus went in some sort of 'empire' who was half finished…  
As soon as they opened the door-  
"You two… Are late…" A silvered long haired demon with golden eyes said… (I'm pretty sure you guessed who…)  
"Gomenasai! TaiYoukai-Sama! We had a huge problem… Or rather—"  
"Where is the ki Jar?"  
"… Well ehm, how should I put it? We kinda'—Broke it…"  
The TaiYoukai gave them his deadly Glare  
"BUT! We have something better!" Tchao said while throwing the young boy at the TaiYoukai's feet…  
"ouch!"  
"We thought of bringing this boy in order to beg you forgiveness! There's also another one we have beneath our leg! Kazuma will bring him soon!"  
"…" TaiYoukai-Sama didn't say a word, he looked at those two with his serious look, meaning that that's all they thought of bringing? A mere MALE human child? Compared to the ki Jar they we're supposed to bring, this is absolutely worthless…  
At the same time Kazuma entered the empire, "KAZUMA! Where is the other boy?"  
Kazuma scratched his bottom head, "Euuh, he ran off too fast I couldn't catch up with him"  
"WHAT? YOU IDIOT! TAIYOUKAI-SAMA WILL—"  
"Shut it…" Ordered the Youkai.  
'Onii-chan, I hope you're safe…'

"You…" Said the Youkai while looking at the child  
"Eh?"  
" Fallow me, now" he said quietly  
The child, Ichio fallowed the Youkai, as the demon walked, he entered a weird looking garden full of Ki.  
"Now then, tell me your name…"  
"I—Ichio…"  
"Ichio, let's have a –special talk-"

"Huh?"  
Ichio woke up, he had a weird chill, "Oh, it was a dream… A nostalgic dream, oh thank god…"  
Just, what was that –Special Talk-?  
Hmm, now that's rather curious…  
But let's focus back on our story.  
Ichio opened Rin's room door, "Sorry, lady Rin, I fell aslee—"

Where's Rin?  
"Oh no…"

-To Be Continued-  
**So how was this chapter? Pretty good or Bad? Well it was Ichio's past (and including dream) oh and so sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger ^^; I just needed to do this to have more fans, by all means.  
Who was that Onii-Chan? What was that –Special Talk- that he had with TaiYoukai-Sama? Well now, they are many clues left on the chapters, if you don't understand, then try reading again, (it wont take long) or keep on supporting and wait for the next chapters! Youkai Hajimemashita is a fine drama/romance, I really want you readers to keep on supporting, it will mean a lot to me, I am happy with the very few amount of fans I have already, but more will be most welcomed!  
The next chapter… Date release… euh, no idea, I can't figure out myself now, since I don't know what time I am free -_-; I am so busy nowdays, having to write these chapters ALL THE TIME is quite hard…  
TaiYoukai-Sama: respectful Way To call a Master TaiYoukai (as You Know) And that TaiYoukai Sama is… (Of course you guys aren't stupid, im sure you know…)  
Ki Jar: A jar full of Ki power, Ki is a sort of power spiritual used in Japan, unlike the Jewel Shards (on the series) the power of Ki is more pure and powerful, it can give spiritual power, not physical.**_  
_


	6. Chapter 5: Demonic Reunion Part 3

**CHAPTER 5: DEMONIC REUNION PART 3… 4****th**** HOUR…**

Ichio ran to all the possible places of the empire, Rin was nowhere to be found.  
Ichio panicked, if he doesn't find Rin sooner or later, he is going to be in big trouble, and Rin will be too, since lord Sesshomaru said; NOT to leave the room, and he also said to Ichio, NOT to stop keeping an eye on Rin.

?And Rin, where is she actually?...

Actually, Rin is at the kitchen, looking for a glass of water, she didn't ask Ichio since he was sleeping so peacefully, she didn't want to bother him, _Sneaking to the kitchen without being noticed by Lord Sesshomaru is fine, right?  
_The chefs and servants weren't in the kitchen, they we're too busy serving the food to the Demons on the main room.

As she poured the water on her glass, Ichio opened the door suddenly, "LADY RIN!"  
Rin was confused, "Oh, uh, Ichio? What are you doing here?" she asked  
"I should be the one saying that, My lady" he answered, "Let's go back to your room, quickly"  
"Oh Uh, okay…" she said while drinking her water.

As they left the kitchen, they heard a noise, or rather voices,  
"Tcheh, this Reunion is boring just like the others…"  
"Yeah, but as long as we sign the contract of peace, it should be fine…"  
The demon that looked a little like Naraku & The Lezard Youkai we're both walking in the hall, it was the reunion break and they we're allowed to leave the main room.  
"Oh no, Lady Rin, please hide, you shouldn't be seen by those demons!" Ichio whispered  
"Okay"  
Ichio pushed Rin a little telling her to move that way, but just as they walked slowly out of their sigh, they (wow) actually got nose to nose next to them.  
"Well now, look what do we have here? Two delicious humans…"  
"-Slurps (licks mouth) They look simply wonderrfuuul~"  
"Oh no…" Ichio said  
"I recognize the boy, Ichio right? Your Sesshomaru's servant, right?"  
"Uhh Yes…"  
"And the girl… It's unbelievably unusual to have such a young child especially of the opposite gender… This sound suspicious…"  
"Uhh, Uhh"  
Ichio had to think of something fast, those demons knew Having a female servant was a disgrace for a Youkai such as Sesshomaru, and so young too, Ichio couldn't tell them she was Sesshomaru's minion, having a small child of the opposite sex is super suspicious to demons, he had to think of something fast to save Sesshomaru's honor.  
"She is Lord Sesshomaru's Meal!" he shouted randomly  
Rin's eyes widened, "EH?"  
"Meal? Oh now I understand, a human GIRL's flesh is incredibly delicious, especially at a young age, before hitting puberty, how come Sesshomaru didn't tell me about it?"  
"… He was about to…"  
"Well now, why not inviting us? Sharing such delicious looking child might be a nice way to make peace now…"  
Uh oh, triple x 1000 uh oh's.  
"I-I guess…?"  
Rin trembled, the lizard demon kept looking at her and licking his mouth was kinda' gross and creepy.  
"Uh, ummn, I..Ichio… Ah, please can we go now?"  
"Ah yes"  
Ichio couldn't possibly have said that Rin was Sesshomaru precious little minion, and that he was her private servant, it would be a terrible disgrace.  
Just as Ichio walked to her room, the demon who looked like Naraku smirked, what was he up to?

**DEMONIC REUNION… 6****th**** HOUR… (Skipped 2 hours)**

Sesshomaru was sitting at the long table, taking a nap while nobody was paying attention, just when will they sign that contract of aproovement?  
"So now, it's already the 6th hour of our Reunion, don't you think we should sign the contract before dining?" a demon said.  
Sesshomaru's InuYoukai ears suddenly appeared (KAWAII w!) finally! He thought, the contract will be signed!  
"Oh but we still have alooot of problems to discuss with…" A female demon said.  
Sesshomaru got depressed and closed his eyes again…  
WHEN WILL THIS END?  
"Before that… I have something to ask" The demon that looked like Naraku said, (Ah, sorry can't tell his name yet, it has to wait a little more…)  
Sesshomaru lifted his head up, "I just saw your _meal, _how come you didn't tell us about it?  
Meal? Did he meant the beef?

Interrogation Marks + Chibi Sesshomaru + Chibi Naraku Looking like Demon Scene.

"I meant the Young **human girl **you've been keeping for yourself…"  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and the demons looked Shocked.  
How does he know about that? About Rin?  
That demon smirked, "Well now Sesshomaru, don't tell us you don't intend to kill/eat that girl now?"  
Sesshomaru looked or rather glared at the demon, "Because if you keep her for your own self, then your… A pedophile right?"  
OOOOOH - Said the demons of the reunion.  
Sesshomaru finally talked: "I have no intention of sexually abusing a mere child, nor a woman, not even human…"  
"Ah that's better, because having a human little girl as a mistress might clear yourself as being a pedophile, am I right? So let's see now, what about… Inviting us all to your buffet? I would like to taste the girl you've been keeping for so long to eat…"  
All the demon's agreed.  
"Then what about the contract?" Asked Sesshomaru.  
"I will not sign it until you invite us to the buffet"  
Sesshomaru nearly growled, what is the meaning of this?  
**AT RIN's ROOM…  
**Ichio sighed while sitting next to Rin, "Lady Rin, why did you leave your room? Lord Sesshomaru will be very angry at us!"  
"But… Rin was thirsty, and… And you we're sleeping so I didn't want to disturb you… You worked very hard and…" She was about to cry.  
"Oh no, Lady Rin, do not cry, I'm sorry, but you must know, now that that demon saw us, I can just hope he will tell nothing to lord Sesshomaru…"  
"Hrm, yes…"  
"There is two hours left… Please be patient, lady Rin"  
As they talked and waited for 2 whole hours, the demonic reunion ended.

Sesshomaru left the guest room, with an angry look on his face, Jaken fallowed him and kept blabling some nonsense.  
It was obvious, Sesshomaru was heading to Rin's room.

As he reached to the door, he knocked*  
**Sesshomaru decided it was time for Rin to have privacy, she is 12 but it doesn't mean she isn't in need of it, her age is the age of when a woman comes to bloom.  
Sesshomaru doesn't want to –interrupt- something or rather the atmosphere might be awkward, and when he meant –interrupt- he also meant her –privacy of a lady in need-.  
**"Rin… Open the door" He ordered firmly.  
"Y-Yes!" She said while opening, Ichio on the other hand gasped, and just sat normally.  
As soon as she opened, Sesshomaru's golden gaze met Rin's.  
"Euh, Euhmm…"  
"Rin… I need to talk to you right now…"  
"Yes milord…"  
"Rin, didn't I told you not to leave your room?"  
"You did… Milord"  
"Why did you leave it?"  
"I-I was in deep need of—"  
"Didn't I tell you to ask Ichio whatever you are in need?" He started to say angrily.  
Rin had a small tear in her eye, Sesshomaru saw it clearly, but he still kept the same face and voice tone, Rin on the other hand held her tear, making sure it won't fall to her cheek.  
"I…I…"  
Ichio interrupted, "It was my fault lord Sesshomaru, I was sleeping and Rin didn't want to wake me up…"  
"Is that so… Well, because of you two's foolish actions, the contract wasn't signed, and they are hoping to have a nice human girl for their meal, in 1 week… And you two will have a special punishment, including you Rin, no exceptions" He said in his cold voice.  
"But…" Rin started to say  
"No –butts- Rin, you will go to the basement, and stay with Ichio for 8 more hours…"  
This time, Rin couldn't hold her tear anymore, it fell, and it let a nice shining line on her soft cheek, this time, all of the servants saw it, and started putting their hands on their mouth shocked and moved by her tears, it didn't affect Sesshomaru, everything was a first for Rin.  
Sesshomaru's glare, Sesshomaru being angry at her, The punishment.  
She just nodded and trembled at the same time, "Y-Yes milord…"  
Ichio felt bad, he felt like he was at fault, since he slept, he whispered to Rin gently, "Lady Rin, I think we should go to the basement… As lord Sesshomaru's order…"  
She nodded still trembling (and without doubt crying) walking slowly while holding Ichio's hand.  
Jaken was happy that Sesshomaru finally punished her, but in meantime he felt a little bad for Rin, she didn't seem to deserve this.

Sesshomaru went a little too hard this time, he felt a slight regret, but still kept his normal look, and looked at the servants, "Go back to the kitchen and do your work" He said with his cold tone.  
They nodded, bowed, and went back to do their work.

As for Rin & Ichio, they we're at the empire's underground.

END OF DEMONIC REUNION SAGA-  
To be continued.

**Please read, it's about the next chapter discussion:  
SO sorry for the late update, I was on vacation and once at home I had a few connection and PC Bugs! ^^  
This chapter was a little sad and moving, having Sesshomaru yell at Rin is a first right? Even though he was gentle at the series, right now he is angry, why? Well I guess that contract was important.  
I've decided to start a –Love Square- On the series, involving a small 'Harem' aspect to it.  
Maybe you won't like it, okay maybe, but I still promise a nice ending to this fanfic.  
Of course, Ichio is **


	7. Chapter 6: Regret

**CHAPTER 6: REGRET…**

Rin squatted near Ichio, she felt a little cold, why did she get into this sort of situation? Rin never thought her lord will do something so horrible to her, it was a very first, the contract of the Demonic Reunion… Must be something very important, but Rin was so sure she wasn't going to be found out by any of them, but it looks like she was wrong.  
Ichio looked at Rin and tried to set up the mood, "Now lady Rin, let's try to be positive, ne?" he said with a small smile.  
Rin nodded, positive… The word that Sesshomaru taught her… How ironic, she was about to use that word on the very moment yours truly told her to stay at the basement for 8 hours…

"… It's a first for me…" Rin said slowly.  
Ichio looked at her, "I know…"  
"Ichio-Kun… Is that contract… Really that important? Even much more important, than me? I mean, us?"  
"… I don't know… I just know that if the contract isn't signed, then lord Sesshomaru will have to go and fight in a war again… A war that will probably last years and years…"  
"Just how many years?"  
"Don't know, probably 200 years… I guess…"  
Rin gasped, "This long?"  
"Yes, for demons, 100 years is nothing, but for us humans, it's a whole life that gets into dust!"  
"… Ah, so this means, Rin will die way before the war ends?"  
"… I believe so…"  
"… Ichio, can I ask you something?"  
"Please do, my lady"  
"If… You ever liked somebody that shouldn't be liked, and you knew the relationship between her/him is impossible, will you… Still not give up on that person?"  
Ichio had a moment of silence and looked on another way, "… Quite frankly, lady Rin, I don't know, if I truly love that person, then yes, I will not give up on that person, but if the love, is something that shouldn't be loved… Then I really don't know what to do, normally, love is eternal, even if it is one sided, loving someone by distance, can bring happiness too…"

Rin, had a small 'oh', Ichio then looked at her, "But let's be positive!" He said while laughing, a small smile bloomed on Rin's face, "Yeah, let's be positive!"  
Meanwhile…  
Lord Sesshomaru was walking in circles on his room, when will those 8 hours end already? He looked at the window, the sun wasn't even moving like he planned to*  
**At the oriental Japan, they didn't have any watch, so they looked at the sun to determine 1 hour, 1 min, 1 second, 1 day, half a day, morning, ect…  
**Normally, for a demon, 1 min is 1 second, 1 hour is 1 min, 1 day is 1 hour, 1 week is 1 day, 1 month is 1 week, and 1 year is 1 month, this is how demons see time .  
But this time, Sesshomaru felt like those 8 hours were 8 years.  
Why was he this in a hurry? Probably did he regret to throw her lovable minion to the basement, especially with the charming Ichio.

And no, dear readers do not misunderstand, I quite doubt he… Okay, probably a 1% of jealousy lies in Sesshomaru's body, but that's all I can figure out.  
Sesshomaru didn't want Ichio to lay a finger on Rin, but he knew that he will never do that, since the punishment this time, will be death.  
Sesshomaru looked at the window, still not 1 hour! Damn time sure is slow today!  
Sesshomaru stopped a moment, _Why is this Sesshomaru so stressed? _He thought.

Let's just say, that he went a little too hard this time, he agreed to himself, that glaring at Rin, wasn't something he should had done, but he only got mad for her sake, if the contract is refused, then, Sesshomaru will never spend time with Rin, and in the blink of an eye, his minion, will be dead already, just like a flower, that blooms, wilts, and dies…

All though Sesshomaru doesn't know why he keeps her, he figured he was more of a 'Lord' Figure for her… (Rin doesn't want him to be her 'Father' Figure)  
Sesshomaru sat on his desk and sighed, he decided to take a nap, hopefully when he wakes up, the 8 hours will pass…

At the basement, Rin felt sleepy, even though she took a nap a while ago at the demonic reunion hours, she still wanted to sleep more, "Lady Rin, if you want, you can sleep on my shoulder…"  
"But… It will be troublesome for you! What if you wanted to take a nap too?"  
Ichio smiled, "Ha, after the nap I done that caused us so much trouble, I won't sleep for long!"  
Rin giggled, it was alright, she won't sleep long so it's okay.

She felt like… Ichio's shoulder was gentle, unlike Sesshomaru's who was tough, she felt comfortable on Ichio's shoulder, on Sesshomaru's, she feels at safe, both of them are pleasing in a way.  
Ichio was also very warm, the warmth of a human, she missed it so much… After leaving her village and living with demons, she never felt the warmth of a human ever since then, when she was small, Ichio's shoulder remembered her, her beloved big Brother, Koru.

Being 12 and almost 13 might seem hard for her, but actually, she felt at ease each time she Is with Jaken, Sesshomaru, Ichio, and all the other servants, she treats them just like her family.

Then, Gozu's face appeared on Rin's mind, yes, when she thinks about it, Ichio and Gozu DO look alike when she observed them both already, but it didn't matter actually, everything was alright, but…  
Lord Sesshomaru… Does… He hates her now?  
That's the question that troubled Rin, after that incident, after that glare, that voice tone, Rin felt like she lost something precious.

_My lord… My beloved lord… _She thought.  
Ichio looked at the child who was on his shoulder, and sighed slowly for a moment, for some reason, he didn't mind Rin, and to be pretty honest, he never thought Rin will be this way.  
When Sesshomaru said a little girl will be on Ichio's care, he thought it will be a selfish girl who is in need to be cherished, (all though Sesshomaru obviously doesn't approve that attitude) Rin actually is the 'Positive' Side that he wanted.  
_How will she be when she grows up… I wonder… _He thought.  
Surely she will be a very beautiful maiden, with long dark brownish hair, fine like silk, and beautiful brown shining eyes, cherry lips, light kimono-  
Ichio suddenly shake his head, why is he thinking this way? He shouldn't think like that, Rin is Sesshomaru's minion, and Rin is also Ichio's 'Lady' Ichio is the servant, he CANNOT love a 'Lady'!

But… The talk they had a while ago, about the, 'Impossible love…' Ichio thought about it.  
… Sophisticated…

Such a sweet girl, loving a demon… What will this bring us to? Or rather, what hardships will she find on her way? What sort of new people will she meet? What feelings will she encounter? Will she make it to her goal? Will her feelings for her beloved lord be recognized? Will she be rejected… Or… Will she have a somewhat, Chance?

_This is… Where our 'Hopeless' Love will Guide us To…  
…Youkai Hajimemashita…  
End Of Chapter 6  
_TO BE CONTINUED

**This chapter was a little Dramatic… ne?  
In my opinion, I think that Rin actually is a strong willed main Female protagonist, Ichio is sweet too… But rather, this fanfiction isn't fully well made yet.  
I pretty much enjoy writing Ichio's lines ^^ I find him very cute.  
I also enjoy writing Rin & Sesshomaru's lines, putting feelings into it to transfer it directly to the Readers.  
All of you must think: WOW! That update was fast!  
Because I had some free time, (this time) I was able to update this chapter, yet I have so much work!  
So, if you have any questions about the plots, characters, or anything else, please send me a PM and wait for my reply, if I don't reply in 2 days it's because I'm busy, but do not worry, I will reply sooner or later.  
For Your Information, this fanfiction isn't one of those (TRAGEDY HEART BREAKING) ending fanfictions, (I'm not that cruel… o_o;)  
It's… Just like the description said.  
About Rin… She's cute… I support her feelings for Sesshomaru, those who think Rin & Sesshomaru are meant to be father and daughter, I have nothing against them, it's just how I want things to be :)  
Please keep on Supporting and reviewing!**


	8. Extra Chapter 1

**EXTRA CHAPTER NO#1 You, are a very bad nurse**

RIN… 10 YEARS OLD  
"Kagome-Chan! ~"

"Oh! Hi Rin!"  
"Whatcha' doing Lady Kagome?"  
"I'm Preparing some medicine for those poor injured villagers…"  
"Oh… I see…"  
Kagome smiles, "You can help them if you want to…"

"Hai!"

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER…  
**"Rin! I'm back! How are our—"  
"GOMEN! I didn't want to hurt you I just—Here, maybe I should tidy up the bandage more!"  
"OUCH!"

"Rin! What happened?"

"Ah… SORRY! Lady Kagome, I tried my hardest… But… But…" Tears start to flow…  
The patients all gasped, "No! Lady Rin! It's ok! We didn't feel anything at all! Here! Tidy up the bandage on our wounds more!"  
Rin smiled, "Okay!"

_Nothing Hurts More Than To See a Child Cry…  
-Ahryung Nim_

**EXTRA NO#2 What the hell…**

"Kohaku Kun! ~"  
"Rin? –Woa—" –Falls Down From Tree-  
"Ah! Kohaku, Sorry, are you ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, even though my behind isn't this fine…"

"-Giggle- sorry, I just came to ask you to help me!"

"Help? With what?"

"Catch The Cat! He's so cute! I really want to have it!"

"Ah… The cat… Euh… Ok… I guess we can…"

"Yay! Thank You Kohaku!"

"So where is this cat"

"-Points- That way, on the empty old lady's house who died not so long ago and where the rumors spread that it's haunted and that those who dare to enter it gets to be cursed for life" She says with a smile.

"-Sweat- ah, Euh, Rin, I don't think we should get in this—"  
"-pout- Kohaku… You promised!"

"… Ahh Ok…"

(Kohaku Is afraid of ghosts)

"It's dark and humid… Rin-chan I don't think we should get in any longer—"

"ah, Kohaku, it's not that bad! Rin likes this place! It has a lot of dolls on the roof, look!"

"! Voodoo Dolls?"

"Voodoo?"

"MEOW!"

"-Gasp- The cat! Kohaku! Help me catch it!"

**FEW MOMENTS LATER…**

"-Sigh- in the end it ran away…"  
"But it was fun no?"  
"… Yeah, But promise me NEVER to go in that house again…"

"Hai!~ But Kohaku, you looked so very very scared!"

"… -Blush- NO! I wasn't I was just—I was just disgusted by how dirty the house was…"

"Ahahaha!

_When you do something with someone special, you can get through all the hardships.  
-Ahryung Nim_

**EXTRA NO#3 Fluffy-kun**

"Oh My adorable little fluffy~! YOUR SO CUTE !"  
"… Mother…"

**SESSHOMARU… 9 YEARS OLD…  
**"Mommy likes to see her cute little son Wearing such beautiful kimono's! Come on Sesshomaru, give mommy a big fat hug!"  
-Ignores-

"Aww, come on now Sesshomaru…"

"… No"

"-Pout- So this is how you treat your Mama?"

"So this is how you treat a future lord?"

"-Hugs- Your so cute when you're serious!"

"… Unhand me, woman"

"If you say, "Mommy" Then I will let you go"

"… Rather die…"

**FEW HOURS LATER…**

"Sesshomaru, eat your Meat!"

"… Not hungry…"

"Come on now, Why won't you eat it?"

"… Where Is father?"

"… Father went to deal with some urgent matter, because of a certain 'contract' that wasn't signed, he had to go and fight on a war again, right now we probably won't see him for a long time but, it's best if you stay with me, right now is not the time for you to think this way, so Sesshomaru, please, eat your meat!"

"… If I ever grow up to a descent lord, will this Sesshomaru help father in the war?"

"… if you grow successful, then yes…"

**THE INHERITENCE… STILL WASN'T GIVEN…**

_When you see something missing, search for it… it will gradually come back for you if you work really hard…  
-Sotaru (Classmate)_

**END OF EXTRA CHAPTER  
Please send me a PM (or review) if you have any questions about the extra's (or main story) I will reply in 2 days after you send me your message.**

The main story will continue, update in 3 days.


	9. Chapter 7: Neverless

**CHAPTER 7: Neverless…**

Rin, still very cold and thirsty, was grabbing Ichio's warm shoulder, she then looked at him, "Ichio… Aren't you cold?" She asked.  
He had a small smile, "No, it's okay, I don't feel the cold throughout this kimono"  
"Ah… I see… -Sneeze-"  
"Ah, Lady Rin, it's probably too much for you, maybe I should go up and tell lord sessho—"  
Rin grabbed his kimono, "No, it's okay… If it's not lord Sesshomaru who decides to free me from here, then I will stay…" She said, (with her nose a little red)  
"… Alright, but please put on this" he said while giving her one of the layers of his kimono.  
"Thank You"  
_Meanwhile…  
_Sesshomaru was walking in circles in front of the basement door, and looked at the window, only 4 hours had passed, a random servant passed by, confused, "Euh, lord Sesshomaru? Do you perhaps need something?"  
The lord glared, the servant knew this was none of his business, so he decided to retreat until Sesshomaru stopped him, "Y-Yes milord?"  
"I want you to go on the basement and give them both food and hot water* "  
**When he meant hot water, he meant something that was liquid and warm, (almost like hot chocolate) except in the orient, they used to drink a nice vegetable soup as a drink, this is what Sesshomaru meant  
**"Alright!"  
Just as the servant was about to bring the food, Sesshomaru stopped him once more, "Y-Yes?"  
"… Don't tell them…" he said slowly  
"Pardon?"  
"I said don't tell them!"  
"A-Ah! E-Euh, won't tell them what?"  
"That I was the one who sent you…"  
"Ok… No problem milord!"

Both Rin and Ichio we're cold and thirsty, wow, humans really are weak creatures, they suddenly heard the door open, it was a servant, he bowed respectfully and gave us the plate of nice vegetable seasoned bread, hot water, and some rice.  
"Oh, thank you!" Rin said happily while eating the seasoned bread, Ichio, curious asked the servant, "Who sent you?"  
"A-Ah, it's lor—no, I was the one who decided to give this to you"  
"And Sesshomaru didn't find out?"  
"N-No"  
"… I see…"  
Rin looked disappointed, her lord didn't think of her after all? She bit the bread slowly, _Mmh, the bread is good… And bitter in the same time… Maybe because the missing taste is… Sesshomaru's care for me?  
_  
**Note: Usually when somebody think of someone, and gives her/him a gift, there's always a little care & love in it, some people can feel it, other's can't. Even if it's by distance, the spiritual energy that people can feel are rare, Rin is one of the few people in this fanfic who can feel somebody's affection. (But it's harder when it's from Sesshomaru…)  
**Rin tried to be _positive, _even if it was very hard for her to be so, she decided to use that word again, even after all of her pain.

Ichio bowed and so did the servant, he went upstairs and closed the door, Sesshomaru looked at him carefully, "E-Euh, I- I gave them the food, m-milord!" He said nervously.  
The lord nodded once, good, right now he can't worry if they will die of hunger. Humans are such fragile creatures, they bloom, they wilt, then they die, exactly like a flower that blooms in the spring.  
If they fall on the ground, they get hurt and bleed, but if they fall off a tree, will they die?  
This is the weakness of a human.

The thing is, Sesshomaru never knew why his father, the great InuTaisho, ever decided to mate a human, after that long fight with him and his mother, it was probably the last—I mean, the least.

Sesshomaru sighed, he gave up of the great sword Tessaiga, already long ago (Naraku Arc)  
But it still doesn't mean anything of the sort.

He can't even take a nap now (NOTE: when he woke up, only 2 hours had passed…) without having to worry about his weak minions on the cold basement, and the worst, he can't call them back or his pride will fade even if it's a mere 1% !

… I the author have to agree (I'm so sorry Sesshomaru) this lord is acting quite cowardly right now, even though it's hard to believe.

Sesshomaru waited a whole 30 mins and finally, I say finally decided to open the door of the basement with all his pride.

Rin looked at him, straight in the eyes, Ichio was surprised, just as he opened the door, almost all of the light entered the room, (like an angel, haha ^^) but on his great surprise, it only looks like they we're enjoying themselves, they we're both sitting on chairs and eating the hot water the servant gave them.

Rin took a slurp of the hot water and then asked her lord nicely, "My, lord Sesshomaru, is anything wrong?"  
Her lord looked a little surprised, (but he really hided it well…) and finally decided to talk "… Both of you can go up now…" He said with a cold tone.

Ichio looked in the small window on top of them, "But only 5 hours passed—"  
"I don't care… Both of you are allowed to go up now, obey this Sesshomaru's order" he said (icely well done lord Sesshomaru)

They both nodded and bowed, but then, just as they reached the 1st step, they stopped, "…"  
Lord Sesshomaru had no idea what was going on…

He made a look that said: _Well? What are you two waiting for, go up!  
_And on his great surprise they bowed, "We apologize lord Sesshomaru…"

Ichio talked "I really demand your forgiveness, I was very sleepy, I shouldn't had took a nap I'm so sorry… I shall never do it again"  
Rin then said "… I'm sorry… Milord, I carefully listened to you yet I disobeyed, I deserve greater punishment, I'm grateful of you…"  
"… You two are forgiven, now go…" he said normally.  
"We can't…" they said  
"Why not?"  
"Because by respect, we mustn't ever turn our backs at you lord Sesshomaru, you may go first" they said.  
Sesshomaru had no idea what was going on, but it looks like both of them became more respectful since those 5 hours, what on earth happened?  
Lord Sesshomaru nodded and said "Both of you get ready, it's almost dinner time"  
He said while walking towards his so called private office.

They bowed and then had a long and painful sigh, Rin smiled, "He finally came for us…" she said sweetly.  
Ichio smiled, "Well, what do you expect of our lord? It's normal for him to act this way, after all, he must take very good care of his pride…"  
Rin giggled, yeah, Ichio was right.

But that little 'respect' act sure did work well on Sesshomaru.

Just what did happen in the basement?

_3 hours ago…_

"Ichio, if we ever get out of the basement, how on earth can we face lord Sesshomaru?"

"… _Let's act respectfully and say that we are very grateful, that way he might forgive us, and also, I think it's the best way so he can forget about what happened"_

_She thought for a moment, "But it will be the first time I would act all mighty… I don't think lord Sesshomaru will like it"_

"Do not worry lady Rin, keep on acting this way, and I'm pretty sure, _**that he will reflect on what he did"  
**__  
_Does Ichio speak the truth? Will lord Sesshomaru reflect the punishment? The tear? And even, her feelings?

**NEXT CHAPTER: Come back… Dear minion**

Please read this, it's from the author (me):  
Well, how was this chapter? Nice? Bad? Or too plain? Yes I have to agree it was a plain chapter, ^^; I'm really not good on the 1**st**** chapters, but here is a little extra that might interest you readers:**

S.E.S.S.H.O.M.A.R.U' S Personality:  
Personally, I find him cute in a way, the fact he didn't wanted them to starve on the basement was quite good.  
Not only that, he can act like a real puppy if he can, (he just hides it using his glare and cold tone) he might be super affectionate on the later chapters.  
It's true that the reason he glared at Rin was because he was worried about her, how can I make it clear… If the contract can't be formed, he will never spend time with Rin.  
The next chapter will be super cute –SQUEAAAL ~!- I'm so happy! I already written two lines. (But is still really like it)

**I.C.H.I.O' S Personality:  
**I fell in love just as I started writing his lines, he is probably the sweetest character in this fanfiction, but I can already tell if it was turned into an anime, the voice actor will be **Jerry Jewell. **The English voice actor of Yuki Soma from fruits basket ^_^ ~  
Ichio is weak when it's about physical aspect, but he is strong willed and that is good, we still don't know well from his past but… He is still a very well made character to me.  
The fact he looks like Gozu is a mystery that shall be revealed soon…

**R.I.N' S Personality:  
**Adorable… I love her, she is perfect, the way she acts and talks is just nice, the fact that she has a 'Hopeless Love' makes her sweeter and sweeter every chapter. I really can tell she will grow beautiful, but from now on, I really hope she will use her courage to confess to her lord someday, one sided love can make it more beautiful, (women I mean).  
I really support Rin, 100%, (and to be honest, she is in the center of my little harem, ^^; you can pretty much guess who the others will be…)

**OTHERS…  
JAKEN: **A toad, nothing much, he blablabs, all time (blablabs is a word I invented…) usually he is cold towards Rin, but the fact he felt bad for her (even just a little) means he actually cares for her even if it is just a little bit.  
**GOZU: **Oh my… SO handsome! –NoseBleed- probably one of the best characters after Sesshomaru, he has short hair, so it makes him look better ^^, I decided to skip the orient style for a bit, but really, I find him really amazing, he is 19, from I can tell, but the fact he and Ichio look alike is probably revealed, but still is a mystery.  
**MYSTERIOUS DEMON WHO LOOKS LIKE NARAKU: **About him… Hmm, I don't know how I should put it, I can't quite tell you his name, but I just know he and naraku look alike, he has shorter hair though, I can tell he will be a troublemaker, the thing Is, he is the one who is the closest of Sesshomaru, his empire is some lands next to him. He is the one who is supposed to sign the contract of peace, yet he is expecting a nice little girl as a meal, I really hope Sesshomaru and the others will try to pull off a trick to protect her, but I'm sure this character is quite smart and mischievous as a character. Quite promising…  
**LEZARD DEMON: **The mysterious demon's Minion, he is disgusting yet weird in the same time, he is looking forward for having Rin as a dinner.  
**  
**


	10. Chapter 8: The word demons cant say

Please dont ignore me…

I remembered i twas always like this when i was a child, i get the feeling I was being avoided to all time, even by my parents of flesh and blood. It keeps making me feel forgotten, but it didn't really matter to me as I grown up into a powerful demon; however, I did not know that I will feel so irritated when my very own Minion does so; …

**Chapter 8: The word that demon's can't say.  
SESSHOMARU POV SPECIAL!**

In the dining room, Rin came and bowed, I moved an itch, just a bit, she didn't notice though, to let her sit beside me, but in my great surprise she actually went in the edge of the table; who was 2 meters afar of me, she sat down; prayed, and started eating as if I wasn't even there, but I have to admit I was the one who always said privacy was the best solution.

For some reason, I couldn't feel well, I had some sort of dark ball inside my throat that made me feel really bad, I kept feeling irritated without knowing; is it because I actually yelled at her? That I got angry because of such a thing? It is true she is just a child, not even 13 years, at her age I was still not even considerate a real living demon.

In order for her to notice this Sesshomaru, I ordered a simple thing to do,  
''The Salt…'' I ordered, making sure she would at least glance at me, usually when I need something; she would jump to the occasion and bring it to me with one of her infamous smiles; this time she did glance at me, still slurping at her bowl of noodles, but then took her gaze back to her meal as if nothing had happened, one of my servants came and moved it near to me as he saw that Rin didn't react, I felt angry and growled at him for some reason; and then he backed away.  
I sighed and stood up, not wanting to eat anymore, it was my right, since I was the demon here; I could ask for food; stop eating, leave at any moment I desire to, the servants worried looked at me, "L-Lord Sesshomaru! You didn't eat enough! Are you alright?!"  
Foolish question, of course I am fine, I didn't have a reason to answer a question that was bellow my rare answers, whom I devoted most to Rin and HER stupid questions.

A simple glare and they understood, they bowed and walked away…  
As for Rin, I turned slowly, she was still eating and suddenly stood up, came across me, bowed and said " Thank You For The food, it was simply delicious"  
…. That is not a line I usually hear coming out of her small cherry mouth.  
Usually she jumps in front of me and say "Yay! Thanks for the food Sesshomaru-Sama! It was yummy!"

… Or something like that.

As I walked towards my private space, I suddenly came across Ichio, who seemed like he was heading towards Rin's room, he bowed and asked respectfully, "How was Our Lord's meal?"

"… Forgive my stupid question, I should had known it was no match for your answers, lord sesshomaru"

Good, he understands quickly, this is why I keep him longer than other servants, Ichio is different, when he does a mistake, he realizes it quickly and makes up for it, while the other stupid minions ( Like that stupid frog) take some time to realize it and what's worse, they keep making it even much more stupid, I guess that toad won't be in any use after some years…

I entered my private space, sat down my chair and gazed towards the window, just what is wrong with me today? What made me act like this? Is it possibly the illness of the west? Or is it…  
… That hateful word?

The word which I haven't actually said in more than 300 years?  
No, I never said that word.  
The word that might be the key to opening my beloved old Rin…?

The word that is; …  
Is…  
No, I believe I can never say it no matter how hard I try.

Plus, I almost forgot, that rotten demon of the Demonic Reunion, he said he wanted to have Rin as a meal; yes I forgotten that, it is the most important matter as for now…  
… Is it?

After thinking for a while, I finally decided to become what humans say a 'man' I do have that thing required to be one after all, so I guess I should really try and become one for once and stop thinking about this Sesshomaru's 'Demon Pride'.  
I closed the door of my private space, I passed through the long long hall, ( that usually didn't seem so long though… ) and finally went next to Rin's room, before knocking I heard her giggle, I opened the door, she was near Ichio, as I read through her lips, she really WAS smiling, Ichio stood up and bowed, "I think I should take my leave now" I nodded, good, he really does understand after all.

Rin sat properly and straight this time she couldn't avoid my gaze, she finally decided to speak; "Is there something you are in need to, Lord Sesshomaru?"  
I stopped for a second; but before saying anything I peaked behind the door, making sure no one was around, I sniffed the air, making sure no one was near.  
"L-Lord sesshomaru?"

It seemed no one was there; good, now I closed the door, I squatted near Rin, who was rather very Confused.

"Rin…" I started saying, before that part came.  
"… Eh… Euh, yes milord?"  
She broke one of the first strings to her path on returning to normal, good, but I still didn't use that word who will bring her back completely…  
"Rin, I…"  
"Y-Yes?"  
"I'm …"  
"You're…?"  
"Deeply…"  
"… Go on"  
"Sor—"  
I couldn't tell the last part of that word, as I fainted.  
"OH MY GOD! LORD SESSHOMARU!"  
Hm…  
"LORD SESSHOMARU-SAMA! ARE YOU OKAY?! PLEASE ANSWER! RIN DOESN'T WANT LORD SESSHOMARU TO DIE! I have to bring someone fast! Lord SESSHOMARU! Don't die! Please!"  
Now I didn't even finish saying 'that word', but she really did come back, I think, I couldn't move an inch, but I was still glad; looks like that word was useful, but I lost a bit of my pride, just how much am I going to use that word for her until all my pride fades away? That I don't know, but it will sure come one of those days where all my pride will go just because of her, who knows?

Chapter End.  
Youkai Hajimemashita.

**Hello!  
So sorry for the late update, as promised, here is the chapter!  
I am deeply sorry, it is school after all and I can't stop studying! Gah!  
The website whom I was hired to is also taking most of my time!  
But no worries; I wont ever quit any of my projects! In fact I am really going to continue until I am satisfied! is like one of my main hobbies!  
please look forward to the next chapter.**

NEXT CHAPTER ISSUE: Just how much of my pride will fade away?


End file.
